Is this right?
by badeforever640
Summary: ONE-SHOT Freddie and Trina are in an arranged marriage. There is also some Jori.


**Freddie's POV:**

It was the end of my junior year in high school. I was ready to start my summer with my close friends.

Once I got home, my mom was packing all of our stuff in boxes. Why is my mom packing all of our stuff? What's going on? All these questions were going through my head.

"What's going on?" I asked my mom with curiousness in my words.

"We're moving" My mom said without another word until we made it to L.A.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"We're going to live here and you're going to marry Trina in a month." My mom said.

"What?" I said. Since when does my mom chose who I marry? "I don't understand" I say as I got out the car.

"Before we moved to Seattle Trina and Tori's parents helped us out before moving to Seattle when your dad died." My mom said as she stood next to me.

"Why didn't I know of this before? Why are you just now telling me, that I have to get married to a girl I hardly know and don't like at all?" I bombarded my mom with questions.

"Freddie!" My mom yelled.

"What?" I questioned her.

"No more questions everything will come clear after you're married." My mom said.

"What if I don't want to marry Trina? Huh" I said to my mom. I could tell by her look she was done talking about the subject and was getting aggravated with my questions.

"You're going to Hollywood Arts next week" My mom said as she was carrying boxes of our stuff into our new apartment.

This is great, not only do I have to marry Trina but I also have to go to a new school.

"Wait isn't they on summer break too?" I asked my mom when the questioned popped in my head.

"No, there summer break starts in 3 weeks or so, it's not like in Seattle.

Great, I thought to myself.

We were finally settled into our new apartment, my mom and I haven't really talked much since we got here. Tonight was the night we were going to meet Trina and her family for dinner.

I walked through the front door, and I saw Trina all dressed up, I don't think she was expecting me because her smile slowly faded away.

"Mom, Dad, What is he doing here?" Trina questioned and she pointed at me.

Tori then came downstairs. "Hey, sorry I'm la-" Tori said before she looked at me.

She walked to the kitchen. "What's going on?" She asked. Apparently none of them know of Trina and I am marriage.

The night was awkward. I couldn't say no, which will just make my mom look bad and make me look like a coward.

As I walked into Hollywood Arts, I saw lots of things going on, people dancing and singing. Then I saw Tori and Jade talking.

Wait are Tori and Jade friends? I thought they hated each other.

"Hey you guys" I said as I slowly walked towards them. "Hey" Tori said. I could tell both of them got all tense when I walked over. "I don't know you" Jade said as she stormed off.

"What's going on?" I asked Tori as she got some things out her locker. "Nothing; why?" She asked slightly nervous.

"Come on Tori, tell me what's going on, I can see the way you look at Jade and the way you talk to her, just tell me the truth; Are you in love with Jade?" I asked Tori

Tori hesated weather or not to tell me but she finally did. "Yes, I do and we're actually going out, but no one can find out" Tori said as she put her books into her bag.

"Why?" I asked. "If you really love her you shouldn't be afraid in showing her off" I said. "I know, but" Tori started. "It's just hard" Tori said as she closed her locker about to walk away.

I grabbed Tori's arm. "Wait" I started. "Just think about it; you two would be happier if everyone knew instead of hiding." I said; I then let go of Tori's arm and let her walk to where she needed to go.

Hollywood Arts is a fin school, lots of people who share the same interest in you is kind cool. I've seen Tori and Jade around, it seems like they have been talking about it.

I wake up the next morning; I'm tired and certainly not ready for what's going to happen. It's been a month since I moved to L.A. Today was the day I had to marry Trina Vega.

Here I am standing in front of the church I turn around to see my mom, Trina's mom, Tori and Jade holding hands, all smiling and happy, and then I see Trina walking up the aisle with her dad.

Am I sweating? Is it hot in here? What should I do? I don't even love her nor am I?

"I do" Trina said with confidence.

I didn't notice what I said till everyone started to cheer and the wedding bells rang.

"I do"

Trina smiled at me and I smiled back, our lips met and this was just the beginning of the long road ahead of me.

* * *

**Hey you guys! This story was a challenge from Challenge King.**

**Hope you guys liked it please review and tell me what you guys thought about it. Thank you :)**


End file.
